Mega-Kaiju
|image = |caption = |givename = |invasion = 2035Empire Magazine shares details on the new Kaiju (SPOILERS)Mega-Kaiju Stat Card |species = Kaiju-Jaeger Hybrid |status = Deceased''Pacific Rim: Uprising'' |origin = Anteverse |height = 128.01 metersKaiju Stat Cards (Chinese to English Translation) - Reddit.com |weight = 7864 tons |length = 101.88 meters |toxicity = High |behavior = Multiple Kaiju abilities |weakness = Exposed cortex |moves = Thundering roar, Muscular mutation |target = MegaTokyo |jaeger = }} The Mega-Kaiju is a Kaiju Hybrid created using the forms of Category IV and Category V Kaiju Raijin, Hakuja and Shrikethorn.Pacific Rim: Uprising Biology The Mega-Kaiju is the amalgamation of Raijin, Hakuja, and Shrikethorn merged together by swarms of smaller, robotic hybrid Kaiju. It displays attributes of its previous forms and towers over the Jaegers. The Mega-Kaiju is a hexipedal Kaiju with two tails that have spear-shaped ends, similar to Shrikethorn's, the arm carapace of Hakuja on its two arms and four digitigrade legs, and Shrikethorn's shoulders fused with Raijin's upper arm structure. Parts of Raijin's head carapace appear below the neck and on the chest, and the head is a fusion of all three Kaiju, with Hakuja's lower jaw separating into two tusks, Raijin's facial structure and Shrikethorn's upper head structure. It has ten eyes, five on each side of its head. Along its back are several jagged, carapace-based spines and the Kaiju sports a color scheme similar to its Kaiju components. As a fusion, the Mega-Kaiju gains all the powers and abilities of the Kaiju it is composed of, notably Raijin's ability to redirect kinetic energy and Shrikethorn's spiked tails, in greater scale in addition of increased strength and durability. History During the battle against the Jaeger pilots and cadets, Newton Geiszler, under the influence of the Precursors, releases the Rippers, organic-machine hybrids that force the bodies of Raijin, Hakuja, and Shriekthorn to fuse together. Their forced combination creates a new Kaiju species that towers over the Jaegers. When the Jaegers charge the Mega-Kaiju, it slams its fists into the ground, creating a shockwave that throws them aside. Guardian Bravo reengages the Mega-Kaiju with its Elec-16 Arc Whip. The Mega-Kaiju endures the attack, and tosses Guardian Bravo through several buildings, rending the Jaeger inoperable. Gipsy Avenger cuts across the Mega-Kaiju's back with its chainsaws, the Mega-Kaiju disengages, shoving the Jaeger aside. Its secondary brain is severed by Saber Athena's Ionic Twinblades. The Mega-Kaiju tears Saber Athena apart, and throws what remains of the Jaeger into a building. Bracer Phoenix attacks the Mega-Kaiju with its M-19 Morning Star, cleaving the Kaiju's head with the mace, breaking off half of its right tusk. The Mega-Kaiju destroys Bracer Phoenix, tearing into its chest and pulling its limbs from its body. It's ambushed by Gipsy Avenger and cut across its head. The Mega-Kaiju shatters Gipsy Avenger's Chainsaws and slams the Jaeger ground. Though the Mega-Kaiju is wounded by Gipsy Avenger's Plasma Caster, it pierces the Conn-Pod with its tail before knocking the Jaeger aside. The Mega-Kaiju heads for Mount Fuji, intending to kill itself inside the dormant volcano to trigger an extinction event using the 's to colonize the planet for the Precursors. Though the Mega-Kaiju is able to reach Mount Fuji and prepares to throw itself into the volcano, Gipsy Avenger flies into the atmosphere with the aid of a Kaiju blood-powered rocket and Scrapper, and performs a kamikaze dive on the Mega-Kaiju. At the last moment, as the Mega-Kaiju is about to throw itself into the volcano, Gipsy Avenger collides with the Kaiju. The collision creates a supersonic shockwave and cuts the Mega-Kaiju in half. The Mega-Kaiju attempts to rise again and dies shortly thereafter. Its death is recorded by both the Pan Pacific Defense Corps and Newton. Known Inconsistencies *According to the Chinese stat card for the Mega-Kaiju, the Mega-Kaiju is classified as a " " Kaiju and weighs 7864 tons. However, a promotional poster for the Mega-Kaiju in Japan officially classifies it as "Category 6" and weighs 15,640 tons.AE-35UNIT - @ae35unit_tetsuo - April 16, 2018Mega-Kaiju Stats (Japanese Untranslated) *Steven S. DeKnight states that the Mega-Kaiju is a "Category 13" Kaiju. The Serizawa ScaleBased on the real-life used in the original Pacific Rim did not go above five categories. Trivia *The name "Mega-Kaiju" can be seen on Newton's tablet during the MegaTokyo sequence. *According to the official scale chart, the Mega-Kaiju stands at 500 ft. *Director Steven S. DeKnight, who had no final say in the promotional material for the film, purports that the Mega-Kaiju is larger than Slattern.Steven DeKnight @stevendeknight - March 19, 2018 #1Steven DeKnight @stevendeknight - March 19, 2018 #2 *The Mega-Kaiju is referred to as "The Hostile" in Pacific Rim: Uprising and is Steven S. DeKnight's preferred name for the Kaiju after "Big Daddy".Steven DeKnight @stevendeknight - March 27, 2018 #1Steven DeKnight @stevendeknight - March 27, 2018 #2 Gallery }} Notes References Category:Kaiju Category:Kaiju (Uprising) Category:Kaiju with no Category Category:Deceased